User talk:Tiatulip44
Tia's love life She has had two crushes in the past but her current Bf she think's it's safe to say he is perfect. Hai Hello Tiatulip! I'm Amyrose1515! [[User:Amyrose1515|'True Love can be so difficult...']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|'But in the end it is worth it!']] 21:40, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Hiyo Tia! I'm Gwen, but you can call me Thirza! I'm the insane random Mew Mew Cat girl! Come play with me! XD 21:42, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Sure we can be friends ^-^ [[User:Amyrose1515|'True Love can be so difficult...']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|'But in the end it is worth it!']] 12:43, November 27, 2010 (UTC) I'm good >.> [[User:Amyrose1515|'True Love can be so difficult...']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|'But in the end it is worth it!']] 12:59, November 27, 2010 (UTC) hi you to it is nice to meet you i am eating waffels :-D Lucky >.> [[User:Amyrose1515|'True Love can be so difficult...']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|'But in the end it is worth it!']] 13:32, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Hey Maria, keep in mind this is for TOkyo Mew Mew, NOT for Sonic Fanon >.> [[User:Amyrose1515|'True Love can be so difficult...']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|''' But in the end it is worth it!]] 15:53, November 27, 2010 (UTC) hi all i fixed my profile pic check it out Hey Tia, you know there's a wiki for Sonic fans. Here, check it out ;) I'm the insane random Mew Mew Cat girl! Come play with me! XD 19:07, November 27, 2010 (UTC) http://sonicfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity Hey Tia! I made a picture for you! [[User:Gwen the Mouse|'''Happy Holidays from]] [[User Talk:Gwen the Mouse|'the insane random Mew Mew cat girl! Nya!']] 18:53, December 7, 2010 (UTC) That call isn't up to me Maria >.> [[User:Amyrose1515|'I'm the silly kitty Ninja!']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|'Look out for your Christmas pounce!']] 19:18, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Erm... It's a little full... Sowwy ._. [[User:Gwen the Mouse|'Happy Holidays from']] [[User Talk:Gwen the Mouse|'the insane random Mew Mew cat girl! Nya!']] 20:50, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Sure ^.^' What's it about? I'm sure I can find the time to make an appearance. [[User:Gwen the Mouse|'Happy Holidays from']] [[User Talk:Gwen the Mouse|'the insane random Mew Mew cat girl! Nya!']] 20:11, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Tia! :3 [[User:Gwen the Mouse|'Happy Holidays from']] [[User Talk:Gwen the Mouse|'the insane random Mew Mew cat girl']][[User Talk:Gwen the Mouse|'! Nya!']] 19:39, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Hey Tia It's MewArcticWolf just telling you im thinking about you Happy Holidays :) Here a book cover for Tia ^-^ [[User:Amyrose1515|'I'm the silly kitty Ninja!']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|''' Look out for your Christmas pounce!]] 20:55, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Hey Tia imi makeing you a transformation whenever i can Love MewArcticWolf LOL Tia when will you reply to my party X3 i'm becoming inpatiant MewArcticWolf 14:32, December 28, 2010 (UTC)MewArcticWolf I have a special team just fir your show Tia! I just gotta post em up :D [[User:Gwen the Mouse|'''If life gives you a battleaxe,]] [[User Talk:Gwen the Mouse|'wonder why it's not lemons and make juice out of it anyway!']] 18:14, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Will do! [[User:Gwen the Mouse|'If life gives you a battleaxe,']] [[User Talk:Gwen the Mouse|'wonder why it's not lemons and make juice out of it anyway!']] 18:39, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Hmm.. You can't do the Emerald Mew Mew without Gwen the Mouse... wait till she's back online >.> [[User:Amyrose1515|'Darangel the Litemon Has appeared...']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|'Because you played with the fire, now theres no escape...']] 18:34, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Heres your logo tia! [[User:Amyrose1515|'Darangel the Litemon Has appeared...']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|'Because you played with the fire, now theres no escape...']] 18:58, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Did you meet Memphis the Light yet? He's a really nice guy! ^-^ [[User:Amyrose1515|'Darangel the Litemon Has appeared...']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|'Because you played with the fire, now theres no escape...']] 14:15, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Hey Tia... did you know you can make as many requests as you want on my blog? >.< [[User:Amyrose1515|'Darangel the Litemon Has appeared...']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|'Because you played with the fire, now theres no escape...']] 18:25, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I'm allowed on the internet accually! Did you know my phone battery was dieing when I got off the phone with ya? [[User:Amyrose1515|'Watch out for']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|'the Chaos Twins!']] 22:36, January 9, 2011 (UTC) I'll show you tomorrow >.> [[User:Amyrose1515|'Watch out for']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|'the Chaos Twins!']] 23:01, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Ahh.. *laughs* Well why don't you go do it? ^_^ [[User:Amyrose1515|'Watch out for']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|'the Chaos Twins!']] 16:06, January 10, 2011 (UTC) I'm here! ^-^ What do ya wanna talk about? [[User:Amyrose1515|'Watch out for']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|'the Chaos Twins!']] 18:41, January 11, 2011 (UTC) It's best you don't right now Maria >.< [[User:Amyrose1515|'Watch out for']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|'the Chaos Twins!']] 20:11, January 11, 2011 (UTC) I'm on!!! :D [[User:Amyrose1515|'Watch out for']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|'the Chaos Twins!']] 22:52, January 13, 2011 (UTC) I'll set up something on her talkpage ^.^ [[User:Amyrose1515|'Watch out for']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|'the Chaos Twins!']] 23:16, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Yes I am online! xD [[User:Amyrose1515|'Watch out for']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|'the Chaos Twins!']] 13:42, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Hey Tia, I've got some animals for your characters if you want to switch the genes... *Guizhou Golden Snub-nosed Monkey (for love) *The Iberian Lynx (For Mia) *Spotted Dolphin and Eurasian Wolf (for Tia) *Kirtlands Warbler (for May) *Bluish Gray Wolf (for Rose) I hope these help you! ^_^ [[User:Amyrose1515|'Watch out for']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|'the Chaos Twins!']] 13:33, January 19, 2011 (UTC) (Smiles) Thank you very much! [[User:Memphis the light|'Code']] [[User Talk:Memphis the light|'E.']] [[Memph's character list|'O.']] [http://hedgefans.webs.com/ N.] 13:58, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey tit's [[User:Amyrose1515|'Watch out for']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|'the Chaos Twins!']] 00:51, January 23, 2011 (UTC) I'm good, how bout you? [[User:Amyrose1515|'Watch out for']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|'the Chaos Twins!']] 01:03, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Hey. [[User:Amyrose1515|'Watch out for']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|'the Chaos Twins!']] 13:18, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, it was >.> the Steelers won though. [[User:Amyrose1515|'Watch out for']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|'the Chaos Twins!']] 13:24, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Wow... >.> [[User:Amyrose1515|'Watch out for']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|'the Chaos Twins!']] 13:39, January 24, 2011 (UTC) I bet :/ [[User:Amyrose1515|'Watch out for']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|'the Chaos Twins!']] 13:48, January 24, 2011 (UTC) It was OK.... I got to bed at 10:30 [[User:Amyrose1515|'Watch out for']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|'the Chaos Twins!']] 13:54, January 24, 2011 (UTC) The one episode aint done yet T.T I gotta get my head in the game, AND IF YOU DARE BREAK INTO SONG FROM THAT I'LL KEEL YOU! XD [[User:Amyrose1515|'Watch out for']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|'the Chaos Twins!']] 14:09, January 24, 2011 (UTC) -.-' Okay... [[User:Amyrose1515|'Watch out for']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|'the Chaos Twins!']] 15:20, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Dude you didn't hurt my feelings xD [[User:Amyrose1515|'Watch out for']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|'the Chaos Twins!']] 15:59, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Hehehehe... yeah [[User:Amyrose1515|'Watch out for']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|'the Chaos Twins!']] 17:04, January 24, 2011 (UTC) I'm gwed :3 [[User:Amyrose1515|'Watch out for']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|'the Chaos Twins!']] 17:18, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Kon'nichiwa! Tit-san! [[User:Amyrose1515|'With an outer light comes an Inner Darkness,']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|'Don't be afraid to show yourself, Darangel...']] 14:11, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Hehe... [[User:Amyrose1515|'With an outer light comes an Inner Darkness,']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|'Don't be afraid to show yourself, Darangel...']] 15:07, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Dono yo Nidesu ka? = How are you? [[User:Amyrose1515|'With an outer light comes an Inner Darkness,']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|'Don't be afraid to show yourself, Darangel...']] 15:15, January 25, 2011 (UTC) That's excellant! [[User:Amyrose1515|'With an outer light comes an Inner Darkness,']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|'Don't be afraid to show yourself, Darangel...']] 15:51, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Goooood... Do you vote a yes, maybe, or no for Gwen, and Memphis still has to vote before I can request the administrators for the Wikia. [[User:Amyrose1515|'With an outer light comes an Inner Darkness,']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|'Don't be afraid to show yourself, Darangel...']] 15:58, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Why maybe? To me it seems like a good idea to make her an admin! [[User:Amyrose1515|'With an outer light comes an Inner Darkness,']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|'Don't be afraid to show yourself, Darangel...']] 16:04, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Here ya go. [[User:Amyrose1515|'With an outer light comes an Inner Darkness,']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|'Don't be afraid to show yourself, Darangel...']] 18:21, January 26, 2011 (UTC) *sighs* Hey Maria... [[User:Amyrose1515|'With an outer light comes an Inner Darkness,']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|'Don't be afraid to show yourself, Darangel...']] 19:03, January 28, 2011 (UTC) I'm fine... I guess... A little upset with someone on the wikia T^T [[User:Amyrose1515|'With an outer light comes an Inner Darkness,']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|'Don't be afraid to show yourself, Darangel...']] 19:09, January 28, 2011 (UTC) sighs Uh huh... [[User:Amyrose1515|'With an outer light comes an Inner Darkness,']] [[User Talk:Amyrose1515|'Don't be afraid to show yourself, Darangel...']] 19:17, January 28, 2011 (UTC) ... to smile Yeah... [[User:Amyrose1515|'With an outer light comes an Inner Darkness,']] ''' Don't be afraid to show yourself, Darangel...''' 19:23, January 28, 2011 (UTC)